Certain metal hydrides and metal borohydrides have been used for hydrogen storage. However, these metal hydrides and metal borohydrides have limited use because of necessary energy expenditures involved in maintaining relatively high temperatures for hydrogen desorption. In addition, borohydrides are not typically able to be rehydrided after hydrogen release. There is a continuing need for hydrogen storage materials with industrially acceptable cost efficiency for operation and maintenance.